1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a game table, and more particularly to an air-blowing assembly of a game table. The air-blowing assembly is able to blow air out of the table face of the game table.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hockey game table or a game table with a hockey game table face provides a hockey game simulating hockey sport. The conventional hockey game table is designed with an air-blowing mechanism for blowing air out of the table face so as to reduce the frictional resistance against the slide of the puck on the table face. The table body of such game table has an internal space positioned under the table face. The table face is formed with numerous fine orifices densely distributed over the table face. A fan is used to blow air into the space and make the air flow out from the fine orifices.
In order to guide the air to flow within the space, U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,224 discloses a complex multifunctional game table structure in which a wooden wind-guiding board is installed in the table body as shown in FIGS. 1 to 4 of the above Patent. The wind-guiding board is formed with wind-guiding channels for guiding the air to every part of the space.
The wooden wind-guiding board is made of a considerably large amount of timbers and is manufactured at higher cost. This fails to meet the requirement of environmental protection. Also, it is hard to manufacture the wooden wind-guiding board. Moreover, it is necessary to secondarily process the timbers. As a result, the wind-guiding board is likely to warp and lose its planarity. Accordingly, the wind-guiding board is often manufactured with an error in size. This will lead to difficulty in assembling the wind-guiding board. Furthermore, the wooden board has a quite heavy weight. This fails to meet the requirement of lightening.
In addition, the wind-guiding channel formed on the wind-guiding board has no transverse (widthwise) air outlet. Therefore, the air can only flow along the wind-guiding channel in the longitudinal (lengthwise) direction thereof. Under such circumstance, the resistance against the flowing of the air is quite large so that it is hard to uniformly guide the air.